pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederick William Orde Ward
by George J. Dance Frederick William Orde Ward (April 9, 1834 - March 14, 1922) was an English poet and curate.Russell Markland, "In Memoriam of F.W. Orde Ward," in F.W. Orde Ward, Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792-1822) (Lytham, UK: N. Ling, 1922), 3. Internet Archive, Web, Dec. 7, 2013. Life Orde Ward was educated at Tonbridge School, Wadham College, and Charsley Hall, Oxford. He was successively curate of St. Giles’, Oxford; Rockingham, Northants; Vicar of Pishill, and Rector of Nuffield, Henley-on-Thames.Alfred H. Miles, Frederick Orde Ward (1843-1922)," The Sacred Poets of the Nineteenth Century, (London: George Routledge; New York: E.P. Dutton, 1907), Bartleby.com, Web, July 31, 2012. Under the nom-de-plume "F. Harald Williams" he published, in 1890, “’Twixt Kiss and Lip” (800 large pages of closely printed verse); in 1894, “Confessions of a Poet” (492 pages); in 1897, “Matin Bells” (550 pages); in 1899, “English Roses” (600 pages); and in 1904, “The Prisoner of Love” (400 pages), besides other volumes. Writing In the preface of “The Prisoner of Love,” the poet says: “I have endeavoured to articulate in verse the most advanced religious and other truths of our time.... Whether I have succeeded or not ... in supplying fresh reconciliations or suggesting other avenues of faith and feeling, I am convinced that the message of the cross remains as new as ever still, and is all the music of our lives.” Recognition His poems "The Beatific Vistion" and "The Rapture" were included in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse.Alphabetical Index of Authors, Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse (Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1917), Bartleby.com, Web, July 31, 2012. Publications Poetry ;as Frederick Harald Williams *''Pessiumus: A poem in prose, and a paradox. Oxford, UK: T.G. Shrimpton, 1865. *''The Cry of the Woman-Child. London: Elliott Stock, 1886. *''Women Must Weep''. London: Swan Sonnenschein, Lowry, 1888. *'''Twixt Kiss and Lip, or Under the Sword. London: Gardner, 1890. *Confessions of a Poet. London: Hutchinson, 1894. *''Matin Bells, and Scarlet and gold. London: Roxburghe Press, 1897. *''English Roses''. London: Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1899. *''The Prisoner of Love''. London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''Songs of Sussex''. London: E. Macdonald, 1910. *''Songs for Sufferers: From a sick-room''. London: Charles H. Kelly, 1916. *''The Last Crusade: Patriotic poems''. London: Charles H. Kelly, 1916. *''Christ and Woman''. London: Charles H. Kelly, 1918. ;as Frederick William Orde Ward *''Selected Poems of Frederick William Orde Ward'' (edited by Cecily O. Orde Ward). London: Swarthmore Press, 1924. Hymns *New Century Hymns for the Christian Year''. London: "Home Words" Office, 1901.'' Non-fiction *''Lux Hominum: Studies of the living Christ in the world of today'' (with Hewlett Johnson). London: Francis Griffiths, 1907. *''The World's Quest: Aspects of Christian thought in the modern world''. London: Francis Griffiths, 1908. *''"Falling Upwards" (Leibniz): Christ the key to the riddles of the cosmos''. London: Simpkin, Marshall, Hamilton, Kent, 1911. *''The Keeper of the Keys;: Being essays on Christian thought in the twentieth century. London: Francis Griffiths, 1906; London: C.H. Kelly, 1915. *Percy Bysshe Shelley (1792-1822). Lytham, UK: N. Ling, 1922. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Frederick William Orde Ward, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 7, 2013. See also * List of British poets References External links ;Poems * "The Beatific Vision" * "The Rapture" ;About *Critical and biographical essay in The Sacred Poets of the Nineteenth Century. *"In Memoriam of F.W. Orde Ward" Category:1834 births Category:1922 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:Christian poets Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Mystic poets